


Too Sneaky For Your Own Good

by orphan_account



Series: The Epic Tale Of The Midget Princess [1]
Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: Amber DRPG based, Gen, General Chaos, Mostly un betaed, Random is called Ramdon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story based upon the Campaign I'm currently playing in of the Amber DRPG, a tabletop game based of the Chronicles of Amber by Roger Zelazny.</p><p>In which Emelina begins as your ordinary princess in Amber before things very quickly descend into chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Sneaky For Your Own Good

My life truly started to take a turn for the worse in my 256th year. Yes, 256th. Relatively young for an Amberite, one of the descendants of Oberon, actually. We kind of never die of old age. Though really I still have the appearance and temperament of a teenager. So do some of my other siblings for that matter. Well at least in temperament. Anyway, some of the chaotic events that occurred were my fault and some were just the luck of the draw. Who would have known that one point in time it would be the youngest (and smallest) daughter of Oberon, the Midget, standing against evil for Amber. Well, it depends on your view on evil. But that is another argument that is not what I am here to discuss...

I quickly descended the building, using the windows as footholds along with various sticking out bricks. Silent as a shadow I dropped into the ground. Not even the numerous jewels stuffed into the many secret pockets of my thick dark blue cloak made a sound. Ah, this was the life. Stealing from random nobles of Amber in the dark of night, only the stars and moon to guide my way. That, and the street lamps that lined the street. Each time I stole I left a note, nothing much. Always signed ‘the rat from the shadows.’ The name really had no significance. I really chose it because I preferred to act from and in the shadows along with the fact that the symbol I adopted, all us princes and princesses of Amber have one, was that of a rat with a bow and dagger crossing beneath it. Not the most fearsome of creatures but really one that personified my nature and personality. Ask anyone that knew me what animal Emelina was like and they would say a rat. It really was common knowledge. Though few knew the extent of my skills and really how similar a rat and I were. By few I mean none. I kept those talents well hidden as to avoid being put in for the running for the throne. Easier to act from the shadows that way.

Darting along the narrow street from which I had chosen the house to steal from, I glanced around and moved to the shadows. Wary that other people may see me. That would not be good. Who knew what kind of rumour would spread if the youngest daughter of King Oberon was arrested by the guard’s for thievery?

It wasn’t like I’d be put in jail or anything. Well unless dad wanted to teach me a lesson or something. But he’d likely devise some other way to do that without the perpetrator even realising it. Near death situation or something. He’s like that. My, our, dad. Anyway a deed like thievery would probably be quite unexpected of a princess of Amber. After all, all we needed to do is traverse shadow to find a place that was filled with gold. Although that meant moving away from Amber as powers of the pattern did not work near the pattern (which to tell the truth confused me just a little but then again I was no master of the pattern). Moving away from Amber wasn’t as handy for me as I spent most my time here. Anyway, stealing was fun! The thrill as you climb up the buildings unseen before sneaking in a window. Maybe having to pick a lock or three. Finally getting your prize and fleeing the scene of the crime before anyone even notices. Ah, that was the life.

A strange sensation came across me, awful similar to that of trump contact. Trump contact that I couldn’t resist it seemed. Not that I wanted to. I was curious now as to whom it was. The picture formed before me, the figure instantly recognisable. King Oberon. My dad. He looked the same as always yet different at the same time. He stood tall and wide with black hair and beard, with silver running through them, same as usual. It took me only moments to realise what was missing. The fine crown of Amber was no longer on the top of his head, the golden blade he wielded gone. As were the green and gold rings that were normally on his fingers. Almost as if he had left them or given them away. Why? That I could not figure out.

“Emelina,” his voice was the same as usual. Harsh, a certain sense of coldness. Not a drop of love within it. If there had been some sense of kindness in his voice I would have been worried. Very worried.

“Dad... I totally wasn’t just stealing from some noble!” I blurted this out, shifting nervously. Blatant lying you could call it. Really part of an act. Makes me seem less... of a threat. For some reason. My relatives just passed me off as a little strange. All of them. It worked just fine for me.

“Ah... Eli, you were always my strangest child. A special one, though.” Yes! I was daddy’s special child. Ha ha, like I cared. I kept my expression neutral, just nodding slightly and waiting for him to continue.

“I am leaving Amber for... a period of time. To tell the truth I am not sure I would trust any of my children with this but I have settled for giving it to you.” From around his neck he removed a ruby-like gem and handed it to me through the image. The Jewel of Judgement. A powerful trinket by anyone’s standards. I quite happily took it from him and carefully placed it in an empty pocket of my cloak. I couldn’t wait to get to use the Jewel. Though first I would have to walk the Pattern with it. I didn’t really want any of my siblings to find out that I had ownership of it so it would have to be done in a stealthy manner. Oh, wait. I was good at sneaking about. It would be easy then.

“Wait, dad, why are-” I was cut off by the contact being broken before I could ask him with he was leaving. Strange. Ah well. With a slight shrug I continued on my way. Which was skirting the shadows back towards the Castle of Amber were my room awaited. So I could put what I had stolen in a small safe I had and then try to get to the pattern room. So I would be able to use to the Jewel. Ah, just think. All the power. Me, Emelina, the youngest (and shortest). I would have expected it to go to Eric, Corwin, Bleys or even Fiona. Not me. Definitely not me. I mean it’s not like I was the most trustworthy Amberite around. None of us were very trustworthy, though. Not really. We were a right old bunch of scheming busybodies.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of hooves clattering on the cobbled stone of the road I walked along. Hidden by the shadows, of course. Who would be out at this time of night apart from people like me? Especially on a horse? Of course my curiosity got the better of me and I stopped to check out who it was. From the shadows, of course.  I would show myself if I felt the need. From a distance it was easy to make out that the silhouette upon the horse, riding down the road in the direction of where I was, was indeed a man. Rather than a woman. An important detail if I was to randomly guess which of my siblings it was. The rider came closer and I began to be able to discern certain details, my eyes adjusted to the light as they were. He was short (though still taller than me), rather sharp features. In the light I could just make out the colouring of his hair. Like that of straw, looking rather like a mop. There was only one person it could be. Ramdon. Of all my siblings he was the one I liked most and probably trusted most (which is not much, to say the most). It was probably because he was the closest to me height wise, was my only full sibling and knew the angst of growing up the youngest in our family (after all he is the youngest _boy_ in the family so it still counts as youngest). He was also pretty easygoing most of the time. Tolerated me. Though he still though me weird as they all did. Because none of them know the true me...

Once again curiosity beat me, forcing me to step out of the shadows. I wanted to discover why Ramdon was going on a midnight ride. There was no clear reason.

“Hey, Ramdon!”

The horse was halted abruptly beside me, the short man atop it peering down at me curiously. “Eli! What are you doing out here at this time?”

“Nothing. Midnight stroll, you know? Nothing sneaky or anything. I could ask the same thing.” My reply was more... logical than what I normally went for to confuse my siblings. I mean, it was late. I was not really in the mood to play games.

“Oh, well I’m riding of to this shadow. You see I got this trump call from dad and he gave me a map to a shadow of infinite party. I thought I’d go there; get away from all the throne nonsense. Never could stand politics... or our family for that matter.” He paused thoughtful, sharp eyes looking down at me. “Would you be interested in coming with me?” Now that question surprised me greatly. Well, why not? It’s not like I was doing much at that point in time. Might as well go to some fun realm of partying and the like! What was there that could go wrong? Well a lot, but that was beside the point.

“I would maybe like to come.” Ramdon arched an eyebrow down at me, shaking his head.

“In a language that we can all understand.” Fine. I would get nowhere by confusing him with my speaking in opposites and rather random lying. There, I admitted it! Though I blatantly lie at points sometimes I do just do it for the sake of it. Or do I? You’ll never know.

“Yes.”

“Okay,” Ramdon bent over slightly and reached his hand towards me as he spoke. To help me onto his horse, obviously. Not that I needed all that much help. But I took his hand anyway and allowed my brother to pull me onto the horse, sitting behind him. Once I was secure where I sat he heeled the horse forward, into a trot through the streets. It did not take us long to get out of the city and move into a gallop. As we headed towards the Forest of Arden I could sense that Ramdon was already subtly changing things. Trying to shift shadows before we got to Arden. Rather logical considering who guarded the place. After a while of riding I had a strange sensation, like we were being watched. Turning my head to glance back I realised that not only were we being watched, but we were being followed. The horse was faster than ours, catching up, and its rider was wearing white armour. It could only be Julian.

Brilliant. Just brilliant. I had been looking forward to the shadow of everlasting partying! Trust Julian to put an end to that plan.

“Stop!” Julian’s command was sharp, full of unsaid threats. He’d caught up with us now, that super fast horse of his moving at the pace of Ramdon’s. Ramdon just glanced to the side before trying to get his horse to move faster. Which didn’t work too well as Julian got his horse to speed up, cutting us off from in front.

“You can either come with me or you can fight. I have been told to bring you back to this castle.”

I could feel Ramdon tensing in front of me, almost as if to leap. But he didn’t. He knew better. This was Julian’s domain; he could call a hellhound or ten at anytime. Vicious beasts they were. I’d heard that they’d ripped up a car once. Scary stuff. So I decided to remain silent and listen to the exchange between Julian and Ramdon.

“Who told you to?” I knew that Ramdon knew that dad had left. After all how else would he have been given that map by dad? It was the only plausible reason. He had been contacted like I had been. Just not given something as awesome as I had.

“Eric.” Julian narrowed his eyes slightly, indicating his head slightly as a sign for us to turn around. Ramdon obliged to it, turning his horse easily. In the direction back to Amber.

Eric, eh? I knew the instance dad had left that someone would pounce on the throne. I guess that Eric had been the logical choice. After all he was always around and had the backing of the royals. The perfect scenario really. Though I don’t think that dad was too fond of him. A shame, Eric wasn’t all that bad. Most of the time.

Julian rode beside us as we headed back to Amber, probably to make sure that we didn’t do anything funny. Not that we could after all that demon horse of his would easily catch up. Well, I mean I could probably throw one of the many hidden daggers about me but where would that get us? His armour would probably just deflect it. If Eric had taken the throne and Julian had already sworn allegiance to him... Well, that would look like I was rebelling against his rule. We wouldn’t want that, would we? After all I was just the sweet, innocent little sister. Also, it would likely land me in the dungeons. And I _really_ didn’t want that. Seriously.

Once we entered the first courtyard both Ramdon and I dismounted, only to be surrounded by a small group of guards. They really were taking every precaution, weren’t they? Julian turned and rode swiftly back out the gates, probably to hunt down some more people. It was probably like a sport to him. Julian was one sibling I had never liked. Not many did, though.

The escort of guards around us began to move without a word and we moved with them. I didn’t want to be prodded by swords or spears and I wasn’t sure what Ramdon’s motivation was. No doubt he’d be more annoyed than I about being dragged away from the shadow were we had been headed. After all, Ramdon was the life of the party.

As I had guessed it was the throne room we were taking to, in which we found Eric standing just in front of the throne. He looked so smug there in his red and black, having control of the throne. He was just rubbing it in his face, wasn’t he? The thing I couldn’t help but notice was that he wore no crown. In fact the crown was nowhere in sight. Curious.

“Ah, Ramdon, Emelina. I presume that Julian explained the situation?”

“No,” was Ramdon’s sullen reply while all I did was shake my head. Sticking to my vow of silence (which I never took).

“Oh, right. Well, with father’s disappearance as the eldest of us I have taken on the responsibility of the guardianship of the crown. I ordered Julian to find you to pledge allegiance to me as the guardian of Amber.” He glanced at the two of us. “So far most have pledged to me, though Corwin, Deirdre, Bleys, Brand and Fiona are nowhere in sight. From those in Amber I just need yours.”

“You have my allegiance.” Ramdon sounded an awful lot like a teenage being told he had to do homework by a parent and sullenly agreeing. Though this was probably just as bad as homework (a thing I’ve never had to do). I mean we were swearing to pretty much serve _Eric._ It had been okay when it was dad but now that he was gone the game was on. The throne was up for grabs even if Eric had taken guardianship. Anyone could invade at any moment. Things were going to be interesting.

“And mine.”

“I knew that you would both see sense. Now, that is all. You may leave.” Huh, that was strange. I would have thought my easy pledging would have invoked some form of suspicion. After all for a while now I had been playing a merry game were I pretty much talked in opposites just to attempt to confuse and annoy my siblings. It made them think me all the stranger, but it was fun. Here I had not. Almost as a test. Ok, maybe not. Maybe because I didn’t want to get into some long argument over something that would take next to know time. I mean it was pretty brief! Already he was dismissing us. In that oh so ‘I’m in charge’ way that just irked me. A lot.

I quite happily escaped the throne room, though. Bidding good night to Ramdon (but not Eric) before scurrying up to the chambers that I could call my own. They were simple enough, consisting of two rooms as most of the private chambers did. I entered the first room and closed the door behind me, half tempted to lock it. But I decided against that. Might seem suspicious.

Instead I opened my safe and put in it the money I had collected, but not the Jewel, before heading over to my bed. I slipped under the covers after taking my boots and cloak off, yawning slightly. As an afterthought I removed the Jewel from the secret pocket it was in and put it around my neck, position it so that it was hidden. I also drew one of the many hidden daggers I had and gripped it in my hand. Finally I welcomed sleep with open arms.

“Princess Emelina?” The knocking on my door woke me abruptly, causing me to jump out of my bed with the dagger in my hand ready to fend of whatever came at me. It took a while for my sleepy brain to realise that it was not, in fact, some murderer knocking on my door but the servant that brought my breakfast every morning as ordered without fail. Sometimes I thought I was too paranoid for my own good.

“Come in,” I responded groggily, sitting back down on the bed. Today would be interesting. First day of Eric being ‘guardian of Amber’ after all.

The random servant (whose name I hadn’t even bothered to get) who always brought me my breakfast walked in with a tray laden with food. My favourite, of course. They were good that way. As soon as the servant left I dug into the piles of sausages, bacon and a whole lot of other meat, pancakes and a few other things. What can I say, I’m verging on being a carnivore. Meat’s nice. Very nice. As a result of my love of the food before me it didn’t take me long to finish it. Let’s just say that us Amberites have large appetites. I didn’t make much time contemplating what I was going to do that day. Well, at least in the morning.

I was going to go walk the pattern with the Jewel of Judgement to get badass skills from it.

First things first... get to the pattern. I mean, I could probably just walk down casually give some lame excuse to the guards. But that would probably reach Eric’s ears and I didn’t really want anyone to find out I had the Jewel. They would just take it off me saying someone more responsible should use it (aka themselves). Responsible my pants. I’ll be keeping it, thank you very much. So caution was of upmost importance. I knew a way to get there without being seen, though. The secret passages in Amber. The only reason I knew of their existence, admittedly, was because when I was growing up as a young girl here I trailed Caine quite often. After all he was most similar to me in skills (aka the sneaky stuff). So one day I was following him and he went into something in the wall. I watched exactly how he did it before following a bit behind. What I found was a labyrinth of passages leading to just about everywhere. I spent my next year or so exploring them, trying to find out everything about them. As such I still did not know the full extent of where every one led. Caine probably knew more than me. I could just hope that he wasn’t skulking about in them at that moment. It wouldn’t do to bump into him. I had avoided it thus far.

But first I had another idea. It had just come across my mind and I thought that I might as well act it out. Maybe it would work as well. If it did then that would be us rid of Eric for good. You see my idea was to forge two letters, one to Eric and one to Benedict. Each from the other person challenging them to a duel to the death. Forgery was no hard feat for me and it took me no time to have the letters written. I set the time for ten in the morning tomorrow in one of the courtyards. We would see what would happen. Rolling the parchment up and slipped out of my room, careful to grab all the weapons I had removed from their hiding places last night. I quickly headed down the hall and once I had sent of the letters I headed towards the entrance to the passage. One the way I passed the room of Florimel, really the most airheaded of us all. Yet another ingenious plan crossed my mind. How could this one not work! I knocked on the door to initiate the first part. Getting some of Flora’s makeup.

“Flora?” I opened the door and peered in, trying to give her and innocent smile.

“Oh, Emelina,” Flora turned to me, a look of barely concealed distaste crossing her face. I knew she didn’t like me but the feeling really was mutual. We just didn’t have anything in common. She liked clothes, I liked stealing. She liked makeup, I liked stealing. I think you get the picture. “What do you want?” It was obvious what she wanted was for me to leave. Typical Flora.

“Well... I was wondering if I could possibly not get some of your makeup. I mean borrow it. Can I?” The look she first gave me was that of pure confusion though it soon changed to one of annoyance.

“No.” Moving with speed I did not think she possessed Flora moved from where she sat to slam the door in my face. I think I found a flaw in my plan. Flora didn’t like giving away makeup. At all. Ah well... maybe next time. Frowning to myself I continued to find the entrance to the passages.

This one was behind a large tapestry so all I needed to do was dart behind this, making sure no one was watching me of course. That wouldn’t do. Someone might somehow discover my intents. Not likely but still a risk. A minute risk not really worth taking. Once in the passages it took me no time to make my way around the darkness to the exit to just outside the pattern room. Hopping out I glanced around. All clear. It was rare for people to just wander down here for no reason. Even guards. There generally weren’t many around. A light smile played across my lips as I headed for the door the lead into the pattern room.

This was it. Ultimate power here I come! Then I could take the throne... sooner or later... heh heh.

Trying the door, I let out a stream of rather colourful language (if I do say so myself). It was locked! Of course it was locked. How did I not guess that it was locked? I’m such an idiot... if dad was giving away the Jewel of Judgement he must have given away the key, locking the pattern room just before. Maybe it was some kind of test for me as the Jewel bearer. Who knew? It was hard to guess the motives of King Oberon. Really hard to guess. You thought one thing and he would do something completely different. Dad was just like that.

I crouched down and narrowed my eyes, trying to get a better look at the lock. It was a complicated one that most likely changed often but I would be able to pick it. Eventually. It would just take me... a few days? Maybe. But I had time on my hands so I might as well do it. Rummaging in pockets of my cloak I eventually found the various tools I had for lock picking. They were always on me; after all they were essential for thievery! Like our life blood or something. I don’t know. Shrugging slightly to myself I began to try to open the door.

After hours I eventually grew bored of the continual lock picking. I had made slight progress... but not much. I wasn’t getting anywhere today, that much was obvious. So much for ultimate power. Maybe another day. A scowl settled on my lips as I got up, legs cramped from me kneeling for so long. I headed back the way I had came. To go back to my room. I had no sense of time down where I was at the pattern room but I knew it must have been getting late. I was already feeling weary.

Passing Flora’s room I almost whooped for joy when, peeking through the ajar door, I realised it was empty. Maybe I could try my plan after all! Sneaking in I grabbed the lipstick I knew she loved and always used (don’t ask how I knew) and slipped it into a secret pocket. Ha, she would get what she deserved for always looking down on me. I got back to my rooms as quickly as possible and practically dived onto the chair at my desk. Rummaging around the random bits of paper strewn across it I finally found what I was looking for.

My poison box. Opening it I scanned the various small vials of liquids and other things that I had. It was quite a collection if I do say so myself. It took me ages to get the variety of poisons that I did. I picked out a particularly deadly one that didn’t set in for a while. Just so there were no suspicions of me. I didn’t want to be accused of murder or anything. I applied the substance generously to Flora’s lipstick with a smirk. There would be no way for her to escape this.

You’re probably wondering right now why I’m randomly trying to kill of my siblings. Simple. It leaves less competition for me trying to the throne. Which I will get. Let’s say I’m an opportunist. I just can’t pass by the wonderful chances to wreak havoc. Especially when their just my style. I don’t care if my methods feel cowardly; if I just challenged my opponents to a duel I would lose. No, I play dirty. We all play dirty.

I tried to act as casual as possible when I walked out of the room and back towards Flora’s. I hoped she wasn’t there again. Then there wouldn’t even be a single possibility of this being traced back to me. I do like being untraceable. Less danger for my health that way.

“Hey! Emelina! Give that back!” Oh, whoops. I’d forgotten that I was quite blatantly holding the lipstick where it could be seen. As a result Flora, walking into her room, had spotting me in the act. Grabbing back the item I had stolen, she glared at me. “Never take my makeup again. Ever.”

“So sorry, sister,” though the words in my head were sarcastic I try to sound as sweet and innocent as possible. The act was lost of Flora as she headed into her room and slammed the door. A smirk once again fell across my lips as I turned back to my chambers. The day had been eventful yet not eventful in a way. I had set into place the stepping stones for more drastic changes. Tomorrow would be a new day. Hopefully blood would spill them.

The smirk stayed on my face as I got into bed and fell asleep, eager to wake the next morning.

I woke bright and breezy in the morning, getting out of my room before food was brought. To tell the truth the normal hunger pangs I had at that time were not there. Maybe because I was excited. A whole lot of things could happen. For better and for worse. I would just have to wait and see. If everything went wrong I could always flee the city. Go to my shadow. Yes, that was what I would do. Leave. It wouldn’t seem too unusual. We Amberites are always coming and going.

Heading down the corridor I glanced out one of the large windows to notice a figure atop horseback riding in through the castle gates. Most likely Benedict. Well, that was the first hurdle cleared. He had actually came which showed my letter had got to him in the first place. Removing the smirk that had almost instantly falling across my lips I practically danced down the stairs and out into the front courtyard.

“Brother!” I didn’t have to feign the excitement I showed. I was just excited about something other than what Benedict would assume. I mean, why would I be excited to see him? Sure Benedict has no wish to take the throne but he is still one of my (half)brothers who I do not trust a jot.

“Emelina.” The look on Benedict’s face was one of mere tolerance. It was obvious he had better things to do (which I hoped that I knew). He looked upon me as an innocent, if strange, much younger (and smaller) sister. A bit of a nuisance really. I liked to keep it that way. Really. It was fun messing with my siblings for the sake of it, morphing their view of me.

“I can’t believe your here! I thought you were out in the shadow. You know Eric’s guardian? Why are you here?” I bombarded him with questions, really just to annoy him. Annoying people is the third best thing in the world. After gold and stealing.

“Yes, I know. And why I am here is no matter to you. Now, shoo, go to whatever you ladies do. I have important business to attend to.” He dismounted his horse as he spoke; handing the reigns to a stable hand and making a gesture in my direction much like that of shooing some kind of animal. I almost swore at him there and then. But I didn’t. I merely rolled my eyes as he turned his back. Important business, eh? This could be good. I turned to walk in the opposite direction of Benedict. Seeking out the nearest secret passage entrance. How better to watch the fight between two brothers unseen than from a secret passage! There was one that led right to the courtyard where I had organised it to take place (I had made sure of that).

In no time I stood at in the secret passage overlooking the courtyard, leaning against the wall in the shadows. I had quite a clear view though this passage was not quite as hidden as many others. I would have to be careful not to be seen. But going unseen was one of the things I did best. This would be a piece of cake.

Now that I thought about it, a piece of cake would be nice. I was beginning to get hungry after not eating breakfast. Ah well. I think I would survive. Just. Food was the fourth most important (and best) thing in the world, to me. Oh wait I forgot the getting the throne of Amber. Eh, that was pretty important. But the others did come before it in my eyes truthfully. Thievery was so much easier and almost more satisfying (not that I knew what sitting on the throne was like).

The time of the battle was drawing nearer and soon, hopefully, my boredom would come to an end. Standing doing nothing in some random passage does make time go slowly. Especially when waiting in eager anticipation for something. Did I mention that I was excited? Yes. I thought so. But anyway, I couldn’t wait. Watching it would be so great never mind when one of them died at the end! Heh heh...

Eric was the first to appear in the courtyard, rapier-like sword at his hip and blue eyes scanning the courtyard. But he was not alone. Oh no, this was when I discovered the fatal flaw in my plan. Turns out other people actually communicate with each other. The thought of Benedict and Eric talking beforehand had not crossed my mind at all. I mean, it wasn’t something I would do. As such Benedict was with Eric, like on his side. Not fighting him to the death. Not even with a weapon drawn. There was also Caine (a thing that struck true fear into my heart) and a bunch of guards.

“Search the courtyard, whoever did the letters will be here somewhere!” Eric ordered the guards, hand on his sword. Oh Pattern I had to get out of her fast. The guards where already spreading to search the perimeter and Caine... well he was heading for the secret passages. Turning on my heel I sprinted as quickly as possible down the passages. Bursting out of an entrance out of breath, doubling over to regain it. I was not made for fast running. Ok, maybe I was. In a way. I was quick with reasonable stamina, just not strong. So I was almost made for running. After I felt I could walk I did just that, heading for one of the many sitting rooms that overlook the courtyard. I would watch their feeble attempts to discover who set up the battle. Because they wouldn’t find her, I had got away! Suckers! Ha! Smirking again moved over to the window and leant against its frame. The guards were still searching along with Caine. Benedict and Eric seemed to be helping though they both had rather confused frowns on their faces. Outsmarted by their younger (and smaller) sister! If only they knew... they would be wallowing in their shame.

“Princess Emelina? What are you looking at?” I almost jumped out of my skin, glancing to the side. It was a guard, probably tasked with finding us Amberites in Amber so Eric could suss out who could have possibly done the deed.

“Just watching the horizon, definitely not the courtyard. Isn’t the horizon so beautiful?” I tried to sound as dreamy and strange as possible. Moving my blue eyes to look at the horizon as I spoke. To make my act more convincing and all.

“O-kay.” I heard the guard move away and smirked slightly. So easy to fool. But I feared that if I was asked any questions (though why they would do that I didn’t know) I would possibly accidently let something slip. So there was only one safe thing to do. Leave Amber and go to my shadow.

I avoided as many people as possible as I slipped down to the stable to fetch my mount. There he was in all his glory, sleeping as usual. A light snore met my ears as I approached him. My mount was slightly bigger than your average pony, at least in width that was. He could probably carry a fully grown adult male (I don’t really count as fully grown in anyway). A highly intelligent and speedy animal he was great at sticking to shadows. His head was grey-blue with a stripe of the same colour extending down his back and to the tip of his tail. The rest of the fur was white. Black eyes blinked open when I approached. Oh, did I mention that my mount was a rat? I giant riding rat. No? Well there you go. He’s a rat.

“Pepperus!” I whispered hurriedly, trying to get the lazy sod up. I knew I should have bought the more bright and active one. But no I had to choose the fat lazy one. He was good enough once I got him onto his feet. While the rat fully stirred from his slumber I saddled him, making sure to put a few daggers in the saddle. Just in case. You never know. Someone could somehow take all my daggers... it’s a possibility!

Finally I was all set, mounted and ready to ride. With a single word Pepperus was off, scurrying through the less commonly used streets. As soon as we were out of Amber he picked up the pace so he was going as fast as a galloping horse. Such a better pet overall. Horses were so... bad at being sneaky. Seriously.

As the trees of Arden began to surrounding me I started the arduous task of shifting shadow. Beginning with things small. That was always easiest. Narrowing my eyes in concentration, gradually I began to hear a light clink all around me. The sound of gold falling to the ground as I turned all the insects around to that substance. Was there a better a way to start? Clink, clink, clink. Ah such a sweet sound to my ears. How I loved money and other things of valley. I was not very far into morphing the area when I heard hooves behind me. Julian. Trust him as guardian of Arden to inspect everyone coming and going.

“Stop and state your business!” Sighing I ceased shifting shadow, ignoring the gold that lay around. It was so tempting... but no. I wouldn’t.

“I am merely leaving Amber, Julian,” I stated calmly, turning my head to look at him. I decided not to twist my words. I was not in the mood to do so. I just wanted to get away. To my shadow. To hide so I did not get accused of things I definitely did. Anyway, my shadow was filled with gold and all sorts of awesome things. Like gold. And gold. And more gold. And... I think you get the picture.

“Where to?” Seriously?! Did we have to go into this?

“A shadow of no coincidence. One I like to visit often you may say. I do not think that me leaving Amber is any threat to the realm.” He was right to be cautious. Someone could leave only to come back with an army. But I was not one to do that. I would let other’s come with armies and kill a few of my siblings. Watch as it happened a few times. Then I would pick of the survivors or gain their loyalty. Simple.

“Fine. You may pass.” Wheeling his horse around Julian rode of. I let out a sigh of relief. Out of all my siblings I liked him the least (and I did not really like any of my siblings). He was worse than Flora. And Eric. And everyone. Obviously.

Heeling Pepperus forward, I rode further from Amber once again shifting shadow. Brilliant home of gold here I come.


End file.
